Lab Masa Depan
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Lab masa depan, merupakan salah satu Club yang berada di Kuoh Gakuen dengan Naruto sebagai ketuanya(rate sengaja M buat eps eps selanjutnya)
1. Chapter 1

Lab Masa Depan

Crossover: Naruto X Steins gate,Fate series,DXD,Bang Dream

Desclaimer: Naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
Steins gate buatan 5pb  
Fate Series buatan Nasu Kinoko  
DXD Buatan Ichie Ishibumi  
bang Dream buatan Bushiroad(ane Cuma tahu nama pembuat dari gamenya)

Warning:Dark Stories,Penistaan akan chara(chara mu bakal nista),dll

Opening: Beautiful Sky

Chapter 1 Start

Kuoh Gakuen merupakan sekolah menengah atas yang memiliki banyak murid-murid berbakat, tidak saja dalam bidang pengetahuan namun pada bidang bakat,fisik,dan creativitas Kuoh Gakuen unggul jauh dari segala sekolah

Kini tokoh utama kita yang telah kita ketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze bersekolah disini karena bakatnya pada bidang IPA membuatnya diterima dengan mudah di sekolah ini

Di Kuoh Gakuen, terdapat sebuah Club atau bisa dibilang sebuah kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang bernama Lab Masa Depan yang diketuai oleh tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto Namikaze beserta dengan rekan rekannya

Didalam lab ini terdapat berbagai bagai member mari kita perkenalkan dulu

Seorang pria berambut coklat berbada normal, namun dengan senyumnya dia bisa menaklukan semua wanita dia juga merupakan seorang mantan vocalist band sekolah,namun sayang dia bodoh namanya adalah Hyoudo Issei

Lalu seorang pria berambut pirang selain Naruto dengan kemampuan untuk melakukan seni pedang sangat terampil ditambah dia juga tampan namun sayang dia itu orang yang ceroboh dia bernama Arthur Pendragon

Lalu anggota pria terakhir dia adalah seorang pria bertubuh gendut, dengan kemampuan meretas sekaliber 1000 hacker perfesional, mampu menghack firewall sebuah Negara dengan mudah, namun sayang dia sangat mirip dengan beruang(abis makan molor) selain itu dia juga masokis dia bernama Hashida Itaru

Baiklah kita pindah kepada anggota perempuan dari club ini

Seorang wanita berdarah dingin, tatapannya berkarisma bagaikan raja,namun sayang dia tukang makan namun tidak seperti Itaru dia tidak bisa gemuk-gemuk dan satu lagi dia adalah wanita yang mampu membuat banyak pria kehabisan uangnya hanya untuk mentraktirnya makan dia bernama Arthuria Pendragon adik dari Arthur pendragon

Lalu seorang wanita dengan paras cantik dan berbicara anggun bak putri dengan kemampuan akademik tingkat tinggi namun sayang dia seorang Sadist, dia bernama Akeno Himejima

Lalu seorang perempuan pecinta eksperiment, wajah datar bak peneliti biasa dia pancarkan,namun sayang dia pengidap chuunibyou bahwa ia adalah Hououin Kyouma,nama perempuan itu adalah Makise Kurisu

Dan member wanita terakhir di club ini adalah, seorang wanita dengan suara bak penyanyi kelas atas , diberkahi dengan paras menawan namun sayang dia adalah seorang Masokis dia bernama Minato Yukina

Lalu perkenalkan sang pembimbing dari Club edan ini, dia adalah seorang guru Fisika yang terkenal akan ketegasannya sehingga ia dijuluki Zhuge Liang oleh murid-muridnya namun dia ketika sampai di ruang Club dia sering menangis ketika menonton drama harian "pacarku ternyata raja penakluk" pembimbing ini bernama Waver Velvet selain itu nama panggilannya juga adalah El-Lord MeloiII

*Lab Masa depan*

Kini sudah waktunya jam untuk kegiatan Ekskul sehingga seluruh member lab masa depan kini sudah berada di dalam club, bila kalian pikir mereka akan berpikir untuk menciptakan sesuatu atau apapun itu

Namun kalian salah karena saat ini seluruh anggota tengah dalam sebuah kondisi dimana perang ini terjadi karena Ideologi kesetaraan Gender yang dipegang oleh kaum laki-laki serta Ideologi ladiest first yang dianut para perempuan disini sedang dalam masa tidak aman

Bahkan pembimbingnya pun berada diluar sambil jongkok mengintip para anggota lab masa depan sedang berperang

"jangan kau pikir kau bisa menang ya"

Teriak Makise Kurisu yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk mengalahkan musuhnya yang kini berada didepannya

"hehehe kalau aku berpikir begitu memangnya kenapa Kurisu-Tina"

Ujar Hyodou Issei mencoba memanas-manasi Kurisu sementara Kurisu yang sudah naik pitam kini wajahnya memerah

"kalau begitu rasakan ini"

Tiba-tiba Kurisu melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan Author tidak ketahui membuat Issei berkeringat dingin melihatnya

"Bagaimana?"

Tanya Kurisu sombong kepada Issei yang kini sedang berpikir sesuatu

"hah aku tidak mungkin kalah Hyaaaa"

Issei dengan cepat melakukan *Sensor* yang membuat Kurisu sendiri tersentak melihatnya

"heh boleh juga kau"

Ujar Kurisu sambil menatap Issei dengan tatapan sedikit kagum

Sementara Naruto yang ada disamping Issei hanya sweetdrop

"oi kalian, kita hanya main catur jadi jangan berisik deh"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil menggerakkan pion yang ada didepannya

Ternyata perang yang dimaksud disini merupakan perang yang berada dalam permainan catur

"tch jangan menganggu kesenangan ku Naruto, aku seorang Mad Scientist Hououin Kyouma akan menghukum mu hahaha"

Tawa Kurisu mencoba menakuti Naruto,sementara Naruto tidak ambil pusing mendengar Kurisu mengoceh gak jelas macam orang kerasukan

"oke Skak mat"

Ujar Issei dengan nada santai sambil menggerakkan ratunya menuju daerah musuh yang dapat mengskak mat raja Kurisu

"a… tch ini gara gara kau Kue ikan, aku jadi kalah kan"

Ujar Kurisu tidak menerima kekalahannya

"aduh Kurisu kamu itu kan gak boleh kalah, kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau kita kalah kan"

Ujar Arthuria memperingati Kurisu, namun mau diapakan lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur sehingga Kurisu kalah

"maa, tidak masalah kami masih ada tiga orang, kami pasti bisa mengalahkan kalian fufufu"

Ujar Akeno dengan tawa sadistnya membuat lawannya yaitu Hashida Itaru menjadi gemetar, bukan gemetar karena takut, tapi karena dia merasakan sedikit kenikmatan ketika ia mendengarnya benar benar orang yang mesum

"tidak, kami akan menang"

Ujar Arthur lalu berdiri tanda ia memberi semangat kepada para laki-laki lainnya

"baiklah Arthur skak mat"

Ujar Arthuria yang menjadi lawan dari Arthur, sementara mata Arthur mebelalak sempurna karena bisa-bisanya ia kalah dari adiknnya yang dulu ia ajari main catur

"itu tidak mungkin"

Ujar Arthur dengan nada tidak percaya bahkan sampai ada background sambaran petir dibelakangnya

Namun ternyata itu bukan background tapi merupakan petir betulan yang menyambar Waver yang sedang mengintip di belakang pintu masuk Club membuat dirinya gosong

*wibu wibu wibu wibu*

Bunyi suara sirine ambulan pekok(palang merah Kuoh Gakuen namanya gitu) membawa Waver dari tempatnya tersambar petir

Ketika ia dibawa ia kelihata berpose seperti anak monyet yang jatuh dari pohon cemara yang tinggi sekali

Kini pertandingan sudah berjalan dan masih memiliki hasil imbang yaitu satu kemenangan dan satu kekalahan dari tiap sisi

Kini Naruto memakan knight dari Yukina menggunakan Pawn Naruto

"Haah haah haa"

Terlihatlah Yukina berkeringat melihatnya, Naruto sedikit iba namun Naruto sedikit sweetdrop melihat wajah penuh kebahagiaan yang di pancarkan oleh Yukina

Lalu kini Yukina menjalankan Queennya menuju kearah pawn Naruto lebih tepatnya satu kotak diatas dan satu kotak di samping kanan pawn Naruto, tempat Naruto bisa memakan Queen Yukina dengan mudah

Sementara Naruto yang udah gak ngeh dengan reaksi Yukina memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Queen Yukina dan menjalankan pawn nya maju sehingga ia tidak bisa memakan Queen Yukina namun Queen Yukina bisa memakan pawn nya

Namun yang terjadi merupakan hal yang aneh karena posisinya kembali seperti tadi

Naruto yang sudah kesal pun langsung menskak mat raja Yukina yang memang sedari tadi ia tidak lakukan

Lalu Respon yang terjadi adalah Yukina menutup matanya dengan wajah cukup memerah ditambah air liur yang sedikit keluar dari bibir indahnya*Stop* (ini bukan fic lemon)

Kini keadena kedua sisi menjadi sama lagi yaitu dua kemenangan dan dua kekalahan kini semua tergantung pada Hashida Itaru dan Himejima Akeno dimana kini Akeno sudah menguasai jalannya peperangan catur mereka

"sudahlah kita kalah"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada malas menatap kekalahan Hashida yang terjadi tepat didepan mereka

"baiklah kali ini para laki-laki harus mentraktir kami makan di kantin ya"

Ujar Akeno dengan nada memerintah bagai seorang dictator kepada rakyatnya sementara Naruto dan para pria hanya menghela nafas karena kekalahan mereka kini mereka harus merelakan uang jajan mereka untuk mentraktir para gadis ini makan

Kalau empat gadis minus Arthuria, Naruto tidak masalah karena dia punya uang lebih dari cukup mentraktir mereka,namun tidak bagi Arthuria

Semua uang Naruto untuk satu minggu habis dalam satu jam oleh Arthuria di sebuah buffet yang menyediakan makanan yang enak enak

Naruto dan para pria hanya bisa menangis dalam hati karena mereka tidak akan bisa jajan setidaknya sampai seminggu, paling lama sekitar sebulan

Lalu berjalanlah mereka menuju ke kantin, namun di perjalanan, Handphone Naruto bergetar, karena ia merasakannya maka Naruto membuka hp nya namun yang muncul merupakan sebuah huruf yang bahkan Naruto tidak ketahui huruf apa itu

"hmm nanti aku tanyakan pada waver-sensei"

Ujar naruto santai lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya lagi

TBC OR END?

Maap kalo garing komedinya, soalnya ane gak pernah bikin komedi


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Masa Depan

Crossover: Naruto X Steins gate,Fate series,DXD,Bang Dream

Desclaimer: Naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
Steins gate buatan 5pb  
Fate Series buatan Nasu Kinoko  
Idolmaster buatan Bandai Namco(Cuma di gamenya)  
Macross Series(shoji Kawamori,Haruhiko Mikimoto)  
DXD Buatan Ichie Ishibumi  
bang Dream buatan Bushiroad(ane Cuma tahu nama pembuat dari gamenya)

Warning:Dark Stories,Penistaan akan chara(chara mu bakal nista),dll

Hora Author back dengan cerita ini maaf bagi sebagian orang yang charanya ane nistain wkwkw

Opening: CROSS (band maid)

Chapter 2 Start (menembus batas)

Di Kelas XI-B yaitu ruang kelas Naruto, kini Naruto tengah termenung sambil menatap kearah dompetnya yang sedang kosong itu gara gara mentraktir Arthuria serta teman teman perempuan yang ada di lab itu

"hiks kenapa makannya para perempuan itu banyak sekali"

Ratap Naruto dengan nada yang sangat pilu, seperti dia sedang meratapi kekasihnya yang selingkuh (hahaha ane pengen liat)

Lalu tanpa terasa Bel pertanda mulainya jam pelajaran pertama, kini masuklah seorang guru perempuan dengan seorang siswi berambut merah tua pendek

"baiklah murid-murid kalian punya teman baru, perkenalkan dirimu"

Perintah sang guru kepada sang murid baru itu, sementara murid baru itu menatap kosong dengan mata tanpa kehidupan kedepan

"Nama ku Haruka Amami salam kenal"

Ujarnya dengan nada sangat datar bagaikan tembok,sementara para siswa,siswi lain hanya saling berbisik

"dia itu salah satu dari agensi terkutuk itu kan"

"ya benar, pendiri serta produsernya tertangkap basah melakukan sebuah ritual dengan mayat seorang bayi"

Ujar beberapa orang sambil berbisik,sementara Naruto yang melihat mereka,pun hanya heran karenanya

Namun ada seorang siswa yang cukup nakal dengan tampang sedikit keriput serta rambut panjang, dia merupakan preman yang bahkan para guru takut kepadanya

"hei apa kau masih perawan?!"

Tanya sang preman itu kepada Haruka yang masih didepan, sementara Haruka hanya terdiam bukan karena ia takut pada pertanyaannya tetapi karena gossip gossip yang di bisikkan oleh siswanya

"hei dia tidak menjawab,berarti agensi itu benar-benar melacuri wanita ya"

Ujar Preman itu dengan nada sombong kepada para murid,sementara para murid hanya saling berbisik dan bergosip

Naruto yang mulai tidak tahan lagi dengan kejadian itu pun langsung menggebrak mejanya

*Brak*

Membuat perhatian banyak orang langsung menuju kearahnya, sementara sang preman itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan

"Heh apa-apaan itu kau berani dengan ku ya!?"

Tanya sang preman dengan nada sangat marah kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya menatap sang preman itu dengan tatapan tanpa rasa takut tetapi…..

'mati aku mati aku mati aku'

Itulah yang dibatinkan Naruto saat ini,meski tidak kelihatan takut tapi sebenarnya Naruto sangat ketakutan

"Kalau ya memangnya kenapa?"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada cukup percaya diri,sementara Naruto serta preman itu kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto

'kenapa aku ngomong gitu!'

Teriak batin Naruto tanda Naruto cukup frustasi dengan kebiasannya blak blakan itu

Sementara sang preman menatapnya dengan tatapan dengki

"Baiklah,sepulang sekolah aku akan membunuh mu sialan"

Ujar sang preman dengan nada dengki lalu duduk di kursinya lagi,sementara Naruto kini hanya menatap serius, tapi sebenarnya roh Naruto sudah hampir keluar gara gara kejadian itu

Sementara Haruka dan yang lain menatap tidak percaya kepada Naruto bahkan para guru

"baiklah Haruka,duduk dikursi belakangnya Naruto"

Ujar sang guru kepada Haruka,sementara Haruka masih heran siapa itu Naruto

"hmm bu siapa Naruto?"

Tanya Haruka dengan nada datar,walau tidak sedatar tadi, mendengar Hal itu Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya ,lalu Haruka langsung berjalan kekursi yang berada dibelakang Naruto

"Arigato"

Ujar Haruka saat melintas disamping Naruto dengan cepat,sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

"sama-sama Haru-chan"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada sangat kecil sehingga Haruka tidak mendengarnya

Entah ada maksud apa Naruto langsung memanggil Haruka dengan sebutan Haru-chan itu,tapi itu kita kesampingkan dulu karena kini Naruto fokus kepada cara apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk kabur dari pertarungannya dengan Preman itu

Lab MASA DEPAN

Jam istirahat pun berlangsung dan kini Naruto berada didalam ruang club untuk meminta saran dari teman-temannya

"hmm kau akan melawan dia yah? Kau berani Naruto"

Ujar Arthur dengan nada santai sementara yang lain mengangguk tanda mereka Setuju dengan perkataan Arthur kepada Naruto

"Hwaa bagaimana ini?!"

Teriak Naruto frustasi sementara yang lain tidak punya saran karena preman itu teralu kuat untuk dilawan Naruto

"kalau begitu"

Kini selaku guru pembimbing Waver velvet mendatangi Naruto dengan gaya penuh kebanggaannya itu

"lebih baik kau langsung memohon maaf kepada dia sekarang bagaimana?"

Ujar Waver dengan nada penuh semangat,sementara Naruto langsung Sweetdrop tingkat dewa mendengar saran dari gurunya itu

"kau pikir aku akan dimaafkan apa?"

Ujar Naruto kesal kepada gurunya sementara gurunya hanya menatap Naruto santai

"aku hanya ingin melihat mu babak belur"

Ujar Waver dengan nada sedikit melucu membuat Naruto pundung langsung

"bahkan guruku menginginkan ku babak belur?"

Ujar Naruto dalam ratapnya

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto tidak mendapat saran yang baik dari guru maupun teman-teman se club nya

Jadi saat mata pelajaran berlangsung ia dengan cepat mencari gaya bertarung karena meski ia tidak bisa berkelahi tapi karena egonya dia akan tetap berkelahi sekarang

Lab Masa Depan

Kini dibelakang sekolah tepat saat jam pulang sekolah kini terlihatlah ada banyak orang berkumpul untuk melihat Naruto melawan sang preman itu

"heh ternyata kau datang,aku tidak menyangka"

Ujar Preman itu dengan nada santai kepada Naruto,sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas untuk meredakan rasa takut yang ada di pikirannya

"hei hei ada kepala kuning ga tahu diri coba lawan ***** iih udah pasti si kepala kuning macam e*k gak akan menang"

Ujar seseorang kepada seseorang lainnya dengan nada seperti bergosip dan didengar Naruto

"hei bukankah itu terlalu kejam,dan kenapa nama ****** disensor segala"

Ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit meratap kepada orang itu sementara orang yang bergosip kepadanya

"kenapa nama ku di sensor?"

Ujar sang preman dengan nada garang kepada mereka semua bahkan kepada Author

"eeh?"

Naruto sendiri heran dengan kejadian ini, sementara gadis berambut merah tua pendek atau yang dikenal dengan Haruka hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang menyiratkan banyak pikiran yang sedang ia pikirkan

"aah banyak b*cot"

Sang preman menggunakan tangan kanannya yang terkepal untuk meninju Naruto dengan kekuatan hantaman 200m/detik sementara Naruto mencoba menghindarinya meski sangat susah karena kecepatannya dan juga ini adalah duel jarak dekat

Namun sampai dimana saat Naruto lelah menghindar lalu ia terkena bogeman mentah dari Preman itu dan disitulah pertahanan Naruto terbuka

Sang Preman pun dengan mudah menghajar Naruto habis-habisan tanpa ampun bahkan kini di badan Naruto penuh dengan luka-luka serta darah mengalir dari mulutnya dan hidungnya

Beberapa bekas pukulan yang membiru di beberapa bagian tubuhnya,namun sang preman tidak kenal ampun ia terus terusan menghajar Naruto bahkan saat Naruto sudah hampir tidak berdaya melawannya

Namun ketika sang preman itu cukup lelah Naruto dengan cepat menendang *masa depan* sang Preman dengan tendangan kuat sehingga sang preman langsung klenger dan tumbang seketika namun sebelum tumbang Naruto serta yang lain yaitu suara pecahnya satu *bola* milik sang preman

Tak sampai disitu melihat sang Preman sudah tidak berdaya kini Naruto mencoba memastikan sekali lagi dengan cara menginjak *masa depan* sang Preman sekali lagi dan menghancurkan bola terakhir milik sang preman

Lalu terdengarlah suara jeritan tanda sang preman udah Koid dengan tendangan maut dari Naruto

Para guru dan para murid menatap Naruto tidak percaya, kini para murid langsung bergegas menjauhi Naruto bahkan para guru laki-laki karena takut

"bisa bisa nya"

"benar dasar tak punya belas kasihan"

Terdengarlah suara bisikan-bisikan yang menyudutkan Naruto membuat Naruto tertunduk lalu pulang kerumahnya dengan badan penuh luka

Sementara teman lab masa depan Naruto tidak ada yang bisa menyemangati Naruto, karena bagaimana pun tidak seharusnya Naruto menghancurkan masa depan bahkan masa depan preman sekalipun

TBC OR END?

Maap tambah garing wkwkw


End file.
